


Your idiot ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma and Shusei establish something both already know for a very long time ...  (New work again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your idiot ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the boys or the rest of the Uragiri cast

**Your idiot ...**

Shusei stepped inside his bedroom, careful not to spill any of the hot tea in his mug. His eyes roamed the room and he paused. On the windowsill sat Hotsuma. The blond leaned against the glass of the window, Shusei’s pillow clutched in his arms and his nose buried in the material.

 

Shusei walked over to his partner softly as to not disturb his friend who was asleep. Being closer Shusei noticed that Hotsuma’s hair was still lightly damp. Once again his partner hadn’t taken the time and effort to dry himself off properly after his shower.

 

Shusei placed his mug on the windowsill and reached out to softly ruffle the blond tresses of Hotsuma. Hotsuma mumbled something unintelligent, moved his head and buried his face deeper into Shusei’s pillow. A content sigh fell from the blond’s lips and made Shusei smile adoringly at his partner. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Hotsuma’s forehead before he gathered his mug anew and made his way over to his desk.

 

Shusei sat down, put his mug on the desk surface and started to pull out his homework from his schoolbag. He spread the books and papers neatly out and then stilled, his eyes having landed anew on the mug. It was an ugly thing. The form was crooked, the handle was a narrow fit at the top and too big below but it was one of Shusei’s most treasured items as it had been Hotsuma whom had made it for him during elementary school. Both of their names stood in paint on the surface in lightly dripping letters and Shusei’s name spelled wrongly, but it didn’t take away anything of the sentiment that had lain behind the gift.

 

Shusei reached out and let his index finger trace the letters beneath their names that spelled ‘together forever’.

 

Absorbed in the memory, Shusei didn’t notice his partner’s approach until warm arms encircled him from behind.

 

“I see you’re still using that ugly old thing,” Hotsuma’s warm breath stirred the hair near Shusei’s left ear.

 

Shusei’s hand came to rest on top of Hotsuma’s right arm and he glanced over his shoulder at his partner. “It isn’t ugly,” he spoke. “I like it.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” Hotsuma nuzzled Shusei’s skin where the brown haired boy’s neck met his shoulder. “I don’t think I have seen a single day where you didn’t pull it out of the cupboard.”

 

Shusei smiled, put his hand under Hotsuma’s chin and lifted the blond’s face so he could peck his friend on the lips.

 

The blond smiled in the kiss. “Welcome home,” he said as he pulled back. His eyes glanced over Shusei’s shoulder at the books and papers littering the other boy’s desk. “Do you still have a lot of work?”

 

Shusei’s eyes followed Hotsuma’s. “Half an hour.”

 

“Good.” Hotsuma returned to nuzzling Shusei’s neck. “Cause I’ve got plans for tonight and they include you, me and the bed.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Shusei.

 

Shusei let his eyes wander for a moment to the bed and then back to Hotsuma. “I noticed you are tired.”

 

Hotsuma bit gently down on Shusei’s skin. “You know that ain’t what I’m talking about.”

 

Shusei’s head lolled to the side, giving Hotsuma better access. A moan slipped past his lips as Hotsuma started to lap and suck at the bite wound. “If you keep this up, I’ll take even longer,” he protested; his breath hitching lightly as he spoke.

 

“Screw it,” Hotsuma breathed against Shusei’s skin. “I’ve always said homework is overrated.”

 

Shusei’s hand cradled the back of Hotsuma’s head and pushed the blond closer to him, a plea Hotsuma gladly fulfilled. His tongue lapped at the brunet’s skin as he made his way with small nips over to Shusei’s jawline.

 

“I’ll make sure to let the teachers know,” Shusei breathed out. His entire body felt on fire for the blond and he had a good mind to indeed follow Hotsuma’s line of thinking and let his homework be. His responsible side however warred with his desire for the younger boy behind him.

 

Sensing Shusei’s inner struggle, Hotsuma smiled victoriously to himself. How he loved the effect he could have on Shusei. For all Shusei’s worth and strong composure, in the end, if Hotsuma really wanted it, Shusei was putty in his hands for him to do with as pleased. But this was also where he drew the line. He respected Shusei far too much to push the older boy into something that went against the brunet’s morals. Sadly enough homework was one of those morals Shusei held high. But he could wait. There was something to be said too for the anticipation of getting to unwrap one’s present.

 

Hotsuma pulled back with a final peck to the top of Shusei’s head. “Hurry up. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Shusei watched as Hotsuma flopped on Shusei’s bed and blew him a hand kiss from where he lay stretched out on top of the covers. He shook his head and mumbled adoringly: “idiot”.

 

“I may be an idiot,” Hotsuma voiced back grinningly, “but we all know I am your idiot.”

 

Shusei’s eyes landed on the mug and the two little figures that were drawn underneath the text ‘together forever’ who were holding hands. A smile tugged at his lips.

 

Indeed he was.

 

THE END


End file.
